


The melodies dancing around in the sky

by Beakaboochu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Kinda fluff, Mentions of a movie, Music theme, Oh and another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster almost stopped having anything to do with songs, even singing them, especially singing them with any actual feelings to them. Then came along Jack Frost with the most startling discovery about the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The melodies dancing around in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.
> 
> This one is a little different from what little I have tried writting so far. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> The song that is fully used with a few little changes to help it fit is Brat'ja sung by Vic Mignogna (english version at least)
> 
> Comment as you see fit :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

E. Aster Bunnymund was not one for songs. 

Don't get him wrong, the ones with instruments playing together in harmony, no matter how different the group of instruments was. 

The soft hum of a violin playing alongside a clarinet being countered beautifully by a double bass cello. Now _that_ is music worth listening to. 

But as the centuries move forward the music seems to get worse. There was less beauty and more.... “booty”... 

Aster almost stopped having anything to do with songs, even singing them, especially singing them with any actual feelings to them. Then came along Jack Frost with the most startling discovery about the boy. 

Bunny was visiting the workshop for just some simple company a year after the Pitch temper tantrum, his ears twitching this way and that making sure Frost did not get the jump on him when he picked up a soft sound. 

The sound grew louder as he approached the room at the very end of the hall, a soft high twine of bow against string in a slow soothing melody.

Each note flowing from the room seemingly wrapping itself around the pooka playing of days past that can never be again. 

Aster closed his eyes leaning his head against the door taking in the sounds until they slowed to a stop with one final warbling note. 

Bunny backed away from the door quickly so as not to appear rude to whomever was playing. He turned the corner, peaking around it to see who it could have been but before he could discover the player North came up from behind clapping his hand on his furry shoulder, dragging him away talking about booze and cookies. Bunny mentally shrugged to himself, it may have just been a recording on one of Norths old record players for all he knew. So he shoved it to the back of his mind, forgetting about it in the face of Russian “water” (he was a light weight compared to North who drank the stuff like water, bloody galah) and Jack's snowballs.

The next time he heard the music he was exploring one of the mountains for different flowers to see if anything new came about.

Aster heard the soft hum carried on the wind bringing with it the memories but this time it was mixed with tears inside the notes themselves. 

He followed the tones to a small clearing but could not find the source even as the music swelled and echoed across and up the mountain as if sending it up to Manny himself. The music swelled into one of forgiveness and a time to move on from past sadness. 

When the music faded to a close Aster slumped a little, knowing he won't find who was playing it now that the notes were gone. But from that point on he was determined to find that player.

Half a year later he still had not found who it was. 

Aster was drinking apple cider at Norths Christmas party, spending the holiday with his mismatched family. 

North, at that moment, was singing (very loudly and so off key Aster wished he could stuff cotton in his ears) a drunken shanty. The others were laughing and singing along with the chorus, each trying to out do the others in most awful singing. Jack won of course, singing in the most high pitched tone possible that had even the elves covering their little ears.

After that each person took a turn singing in, thankfully, on pitch tunes. North did a song about a lover lost at sea (what was with the ocean theme tonight). 

Toothiana chose to sing carol of the bells accompanied by her other helpers, which was nice if not really high it tone. 

Sandy played I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus with images of a young North and a very funny little memory that had everyone rolling on the floor struggling to breath they we laughing so hard. 

When Asters turn came he simply sang Jingle Bell Rock without a big show barely putting much emotion into it. 

Once finished he looked toward Jack wearily, wishing he had those ear plugs he kept thinking about. 

Jack stepped up into the limelight smiling shyly around at everyone, each one secretly waiting for a Jack Frost themed song. 

But when the boy opened his mouth, Little Drummer Boy drifted throughout the workshop on a soft cloud of love and hope. Each guardian sat up just a little straighter and stared at Jack as he sang the song, yetis even the elves going quiet to listen to the beautiful song. 

When he was done, he grinned at everyone around him, doing a extravagant bow to loosen the stunned tension in the room. The bow broke the silence, each guardian bursting with questions of how he had that kind of singing voice without anyone knowing about it. 

He answered with a wide grin, “never had the chance to show anyone, theres still one or two more things you guys don't know yet.” Aster shook his head, chuckling at the show Frost put on, having an odd sense of déjà vu about the musical melody but was soon side tracked once again by events of the party.

The fourth time he heard the melody was in the Warren itself while Jack Frost himself was visiting. When he heard the sad tune begin Bunny rushed to where it originated from and standing there, next to a whole group of googies needing to be planted in the ground to sleep until next Easter, was Jack holding a violin playing to the little eggs. Jack's eyes were closed as he played through each verse but when the eggs still bumped into his feet he sighed quietly and began the song again, only this time he added his voice.

_How can I repay you sister mine?_  
 _How can I expect you to forgive?_  
 _Clinging to the past I shed our blood_  
 _And shattered my chance to live_

Bunny had heard this song before when visiting Sophie Bennett, while Jamie was watching some animated show in the living room after doing homework.

_Though I knew the laws_  
 _I paid no heed_  
 _How can I return your wasted breath?_  
 _What I did not know has cost me dear_  
 _For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_  
 _Once I were gone, you were not complete_  
 _Back through the years I reached for you_  
 _At last was not meant to be_

Aster could feel the tears welling up, feeling more old then ever. 

_And how can I make amends?_  
 _For all that I took from you_  
 _I lead you with hopeless dreams_  
 _My sister I was a fool._

When the next line began, Jacks voice rose an octave to sound almost like a little girl, the sad lonely undertones increasing in intensity. 

_Don't cry for the past now brother mine_  
 _Neither you nor I are free from blame_  
 _Nothing can erase the things we did_  
 _For the path we took was the same_

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet_  
 _Once I were gone, you were not complete_  
 _Back through the years I reached for you_  
 _At last was not meant to be_  
 _My dreams made me blind and mute me_  
 _you longed to be returned to that time_

_I followed without a word_  
 _My sister the fault is mine_  
 _So where do I go from here?_  
 _And how to forget and forgive_  
 _What's gone is forever lost_  
 _Now all I can do is live._

By the end Bunnymund was crying openly. 

Crying for Jack, crying for the sister he sang of. 

Crying for his lost species, crying for his lost family, crying for himself. 

He jumped when a cold hand was laid onto his bicep with Jack looking up at him concern evident on his face. 

Before he could stop himself, Aster enveloped the boy into a encompassing hug trying to warp as much of himself around the teen as possible. 

Jack wiggled until his arms were free then wrapped them around Bunny's neck, gently petting the longer fur of his shoulders, trying to calm the upset pooka. By the time Aster stopped crying he was already laying in the grass asleep, still wrapped around Jack who simply fell asleep with him. 

Jack came by more frequently after that, always playing at least one song on his ice violin. 

The first song after the incident was an old one, played on a very different instrument by the ancient Greeks. 

But as time went on so did the songs. 

Before Aster knew it Jack was filling the Warren with modern day songs, avoiding the raps (thank El-Ahrairah for that) tending to stick more with the soft rock, country and pop songs. 

Adding his voice to some but most it was just the instrument he was playing. At some point he had switched from violin to a cello for a song, then to a clear flute, the clarinet was used only once but it was worth it to listen to. 

After a while Aster found himself singing along with some of the songs, picking up his own musical devises to join Jack on the music making. 

Until one day after Jack visited Jamie, he sang and played one song. 

One song over and over again. 

The irony of where the song came from did not escape Aster but he was getting fed up with it. So much so he told Jack to stop playing or so help him he will smash the violin to pieces. Bunny only realized after Jack had left the Warren in a cold gust of wind what he had said. Aster ran a paw over his muzzle, already planning an apology for when Jack came back. 

But he never did. 

Even after half a year, Bunny did not see even a snowflake of Jack Frost. 

He began to get really worried when Jack had not stayed at the Christmas party long enough to see Bunny seeming, no not seeming, he _was_ avoiding Aster like a plague. 

The other guardians asked what was going on, why did Jack suddenly stop wanting to be with them? 

They all found that they had not seen Jack in six months, but did not know the cause. 

Everyone turned to Bunny when his ears went down as he let out a slight growl of frustration. He tapped the floor, falling into his tunnels racing towards Burgass to see if he can find the warfared spirit and find a way to apologize. 

When he couldn't find Jack by his lake he ran to the Bennett house, hoping he could find him only to find the kids watching the movie that started this whole mess. 

When Jamie spotted Bunny he smiled and patted the spot behind him and Sophie, inviting Aster to join. 

He sighed, acknowledging that he would not find Jack on this night so why not. Bunny sat behind the Bennett kids to watch the movie, cringing when the song Jack had played came on. 

Sophie sang her little heart out during the song, stating afterwards that when Jack came over lately he would not sing with her on any of the songs, even his two favorites. 

Jamie told Bunny after the movie that Jack did not play any instruments any more no matter how much they begged him. It was like all the music was drained out of him.

Aster's ears pressed down, his eyes were squeezed shut and he pulled on his fur. How was he going to fix this?!

It was Jamie, sweet wonderful Jamie, who gave Bunny the idea.

A few weeks after watching the movie together Bunny came back to check and see if Jack had come to visit. But at the time the children were fighting. Jamie had refused to play with Sophie so that he could finish reading a book, now Sophie had locked herself in her room to pout. Bunny watched as Jamie gave him a look that said “if you tell anyone I did this....” before Jamie turned towards the door and knocked singing one of the songs from the movie.

By the next morning he had a plan to get Jack back. A plan that would either be blackmail ammo forever or would be the thing to mend what he himself had broken. 

It took him a week more but Aster had finally found Jack curled up in a small cave. He hesitated outside the cave before taking a deep breath, knocked five times and sang with all the affection and apology he could muster in the few words

“Do you wanna build a snow man?”


End file.
